1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement to produce a fibrous stock suspension for the production of a paper, cardboard or tissue web or another fibrous web from at least one fiber—and filler material-containing high consistency flow in the approach flow section of a machine for the production of a fibrous web, whereby at least one high consistency flow is directed through at least one screening device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the approach flow section of paper machines the high consistency accept consisting of fibers and fillers is diluted with the white water captured in the paper machine and directed to the headbox. The flows are hereby deaerated and for the purpose of cleaning are routed through a three-stage screening device. This is relatively complex.
It is therefore the objective of the current invention, and what is needed in the art is, to reduce the complexity of the cleaning without negatively affecting the quality of the fibrous web which is to be produced.